Talk:Game FAQ
I've re-designed and updated this FAQ page. Hopefully it will provide more information for new players and fits more with the color scheme of the main page. I have the original saved, so if anybody wants it set back to the original, just say so. also, i'm not too good with Wiki tables, so I used standard HTML. But it can still be easily edited.--Keith 16:47, 6 April 2007 (PDT) :I was working on a faq myself but looking at yours may make that redundant. Is it ok to edit your faq if I think it needs done? --Tex Arcana 18:58, 6 April 2007 (PDT) :: Of course. :D--Keith 19:02, 6 April 2007 (PDT) Enough for now. --Tex Arcana 15:38, 7 April 2007 (PDT) Had to add the humosexual term, too humorous to leave out. --Tex Arcana 07:55, 8 April 2007 (PDT) I had to put the BG back to Black, the Red on Light Gray hurt my eyes. But I made the titles Dark red to be easier to see as well as a little bigger. I hope this is a good compromise.--Keith 21:27, 12 April 2007 (PDT) :The titles stay black, unfortunately, independant of how we'd like to make them look. Perhaps it's a cross-browser issue. -- Motorhed 21:37, 12 April 2007 (PDT) ::The titles were in red and invisible. I fixed them for you Mo. They can be seen again! Long live the titles! Not to sound like a total suck up, but the red background goes with the layout of the main page more. It's the game's FAQ, so having it match seems like the better choice. I do dig the black background on all of GC's pages, though. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 21:50, 12 April 2007 (PDT) ::That bar down the side is width 250, I have it there for captioned pictures down the side, makes it look a little more neat as well as offering some humorous images. Want that to stay black or made red also? Also if images are placed there, they should all be cropped down to 200, to look even.--Keith 08:29, 13 April 2007 (PDT) :::Really? The titles stayed in black? They looked dark red in my browser, and I use firefox. Take a look at my groups page, please? Are the titles in gray or are they black and can't be seen?--Keith 12:38, 16 April 2007 (PDT) :::: Faaaaak, I just tried my pages in IE and my precious gray titles are invisible. Thanks for pointing out this cross-browser issue Mo, and I apologize.--Keith 12:38, 16 April 2007 (PDT) :::::I can't speak for Mo, but I think the sidebar should stay black since it matches the wiki main page. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] ''"I Think"'' 08:46, 13 April 2007 (PDT) ::::::I agree. Now, what what kinda images that should be put there... Twilight City Survival Guide? :D--Keith 12:22, 13 April 2007 (PDT) Updated an answer here or there, and added 'What is Gravesend?'--Bwii 11:06, 22 July 2009 (EDT)